Princess Disney INFINITY Joy
Princess Disney INFINITY Joy is a supporting character of the critically-acclaimed 2018 film, Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin, and the main protagonist (later one of the true tritagonists) of its critically-acclaimed sequel, Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy. She is a princess emotion who helps a queen emotion named Joy on her journey to Sydney to rescue her lost friend Surly and nephew Alvin. She is frequently absent-minded (she calls it short-term memory-loss). The friendly female can read and is very happy to have a companion. Joy takes advantage of her short attention-span, but she later regrets it when it physically hurts her. She is voiced by Kate Higgins who also voiced CAM Joy in Finding Arlo, Finding CAM Joy, and Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy. Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin In Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin, Princess Disney INFINITY helps Joy on her journey to rescue Surly and Alvin while heading to Sydney. She is first seen when Joy who is trying to find her friend Surly, and her nephew Alvin, who were taken by divers. The two of them begin a great adventure across the ocean to save Surly and Alvin. First they are chased by three deadly animals named Dag, Hopper, and Molt and collect the mask of one of the divers who took Surly and Alvin. Then the two dive into a deep dark trench to get the mask, only to be chased by an rogue albino Baryonyx named Rudy. Princess Disney INFINITY Joy's memory starts to improve, as indicated when she can repeat the address of where Surly and Alvin are "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney". Afterwards they go through a fossa forest and get a ride from penguins. Princess Disney INFINITY Joy can apparently speak whale as she uses the language to summon a car who get her and Joy to Sydney. There a racecar named Lightning McQueen takes them to where Surly and Alvin, they see them belly up, thinking they have died, After Lightning McQueen puts Joy and Princess Disney INFINITY Joy back in the ocean, a depressed Joy barely kept her distance from Princess Disney INFINITY Joy when she swam to her. After Princess Disney INFINITY Joy tried so hard to comfort her, Joy suggested that if Princess Disney INFINITY Joy never helped her along the way, she never would have even made it to Sydney. Joy sadly says that Surly and Alvin are dead, and starts to go home. Princess Disney INFINITY Joy begs her not to leave, because she is afraid that if she can no longer see her, then she'll forget everything and with Joy, she can remember things. She says "I don't want to forget." However Joy replies "I'm sorry, Dory. But I do." and swims away. This fear is founded, as when the hopeless Joy leaves her, not a few minutes afterwards her entire adventure has been temporarily wiped clean from her mind. After Joy leaves, Dory, Marlin and Nemo find Joy, resulting in a happy reunion between Joy, Nemo, Dory and Marlin who have escaped alive and they takes Nemo to Princess Disney INFINITY Joy. After finding help from some g-major emotions although only by blackmail them of feeding them to seagulls, and at first Princess Disney INFINITY Joy doesn't remember Nemo but when she hears the word Sydney again all her memory comes back, but that's all cut short when Princess Disney INFINITY Joy and Dory get trapped with a school of fish in a fisherman's net. Nemo rushes to help Dory and Princess Disney INFINITY Joy, they tell the other fish to swim down together, and they all manage to escape the net. At the conclusion of the film, Princess Disney INFINITY Joy is seen to have become a latest member of Forest Joy's Prey are Friends Club as Forest Joy, Forest Sadness, and Forest Disgust come over to drop Princess Disney INFINITY Joy off. Princess Disney INFINITY Joy then says bye to Nemo as he and his classmates leave with Mr. Ray, referring him as "Elmo". Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy Coming Soon! Personality Princess Disney INFINITY Joy is a friendly, sociable and charismatic princess yellow blue-haired emotion who is eager to make friends with anyone who comes across her path. However Princess Disney INFINITY Joy herself is companion-less and is described as one of those emotions who cause problems, also people don't tend to stick with her for very long which is brought on by her being absent-minded or as she puts it "short-term memory loss". Princess Disney Infinity Joy is a very forgetful emotion, so much that she even forgot the location of her own family and even perhaps their names, she also frequently forgets her best friend's friend's name, Surly and mistakenly uses one such as "Squirrely" for example. So far the only thing she remembered in the story was "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." All-in-all Princess Disney INFINITY Joy is an extremely loyal and brave person who was willing to help complete strangers (or at least in her eyes they were) such as Joy to rescue his son and later Marlin, Dory and Nemo. Princess Disney INFINITY Joy also has something of a ruthless side. Despite her mostly forgetful nature, Princess Disney INFINITY Joy winds up being right most of the time which was evidenced when Joy and herself were trapped in the inside of a car and her being able to understand whale was what led to the two getting out of a car's inside despite Joy believing she couldn't. Category:Princesses Category:Emotions Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game-based Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Main Characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Joys Category:Disney heroes Category:Protagonist